kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sum2k3
Blubb Huhu ^^ ähmm du musst auch nochmal eine Verlinkung auf deiner Benutzer:Sum2k3/monobook.css Seite vornehmen, sonst versucht er da nochmal auf unseren alten Server zuzugreifen. ‎‎Ist auch nochmal das Bild mit der Kachel Datei. Das ist ziemlich weit unten. Bei mir hab ich es schon auf einen Link von hier gesetzt. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:43, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Roxas. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 23:07, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Dieser ver..... Server ist schon wieder außer Betrieb. :( So kann ich nicht weiter machen. Versuch später nochmal rein zukommen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 07:26, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Ich könnte mich eh ohrfeigen das ich da überhaupt noch Bilder usw. hochgeladen habe. Ich versuche das schon die ganze Zeit zu behebn, aber lässt sich nichts machen. ich bin genauso erfreut wie du.^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 07:41, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also mit dem Bearbeitungszähler stimm was net. Im Monobook kriegste es richtig angezeigt. Im Wikia-Style muss ich ja eine stinkfaule Socke gewesen sein. :P Da hast du alles auch von SE und dem letzten Wiki als Bearbeitung angezeigt bekommen. Also bei dir würde es stimmen mit den 12000 und mehr. Ich bleibe bei den lächerlichen Edits stehen, die ich hier erst gemacht hatte. Komme mir da irritiert vor. Also wurde ich jetzt zum dritten Mal um die Früchte meiner Arbeit betrogen. :/ Keine Ahnung an was es liegt. Sollte aber bei Soda, wenn er sich hier anmeldet und dann gleich wieder im Wikia-Style wie bei dir über 1000 bla bla angezeigt bekommen, kannste dir eine andere Dame für hier besorgen. Denn das würde mich dann wirklich demotivieren. Ansonsten ignoriere ich den Wikia-Style eh. Aber es ..... mich echt an, zum dritten Mal so verulkt zu werden und das alles wegen dem lieben Server. Die Löschaktion mit der anschließenden Importaktion änderte da auch nichts daran, dass ich bei dir in unserem Wiki, völlig umsonst gewerkelt habe. Werde mich daher auch net mehr verrückt machen. Ähmm nächste Woche werd ich wahrscheinlich eh nichts machen können, vielleicht am Vormittag, weiß es aber net genau. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:11, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nachtrag: Chat-Funktion ist aktiviert. Hat aber wahrscheinlich wie auch in anderen Wikis so ihre Macken. Bei mir ist es so das ich dann mehrmals wieder rein muss, da es irgendwann einen Hänger gibt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Hey ^^ ich versuch heute Abend noch die restlichen Charaktere Bilder von KHII hoch zu laden. Leider ließ mich meine Verbindung heute im Stich. Mittendrin hatte ich für über ne halbe Stunde keine Verbindung mehr bekommen. Es ist nur noch zum wiehern. Entweder spinnt der Server oder meine verfluchte Verbindung. Heute war wenigstens der Server erreichbar gewesen. Ob es klappt kann ich net mehr versprechen, hängt bei mir von der Verbindung ab. ciao ^^ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:48, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Alle Charakterbilder von KHII sind jetzt hochgeladen. Also die wo auch in der entsprechenden Kat drinne waren. Hoffentlich sind wir bald mit den Dateien fertig. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:49, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Datein haben wir im alten server 2800 Datein.^^ Also noch gut 1000, und dann ists fertig. Wenn du größere Kategorien mit Bildern siehst, sag mir bescheid da mach ich die. Das wäre einfacher. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 08:04, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Dann würde ich vorschlagen du machst die restlichen Bilder. Ich komme eh net auf den Server und die jetzt alle bei den Amis mir rauszufischen ist mir zu umständlich. Wenn du eh gleich die neuen Versionen draufmachen willst, kann ich mir damit die Arbeit ersparen, die vom Server herunter zu laden. Kostet mich auch ne Menge Zeit und Aufwand. Ich kann ja auch net von dir verlangen andauernd nach dem lieblichen Server zu schauen. Er muckt wieder und so kann ich eh keine Kategorien vergleichen. Ich hoffe das der Server bald Geschichte sein wird, denn der raubt mir echt den letzten Nerv. Kann also im Moment auch nichts machen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:46, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Hab mir gerade mal ein Bild von Hercules (ReCoded) im Ami Wiki angeschaut. Wir wahrscheinlich eh noch von Shad of Truth nach bearbeitet werden, daher lade ich auch keine Bilder mehr hoch. Ist mir zu viel Aufwand und da ich selber kein Grafik-Programm mehr habe um die nachzubearbeiten, ist es besser wie ich es oben schon geschrieben habe, indem du die Bilder selber hoch lädst, so kommen wir uns auch net unnötig in die Quere und vermeiden damit unnötige Doppel-Bearbeitungen. So kannst du auch besser noch nach den fehlenden Kategorien schauen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:33, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Letzter Nachtrag für Heute. Lade doch erst die fehlenden Bilder hoch und dann kann man später diese nach bearbeiten. Wäre sinnvoller. Wie ich es gesehen habe, hätte ich mir diese ganze Mühe (hochladen) damit ersparen können. Hab bei dem Bild von Hercules ReCoded die Bildhintergrund-Vorlage eingefügt. Das kann man später zusammen schnippseln. Die anderen Bilder von Hercules hab ich jetzt direkt aus dem Ami Wiki genommen und ich hoffe das war net auch wieder umsonst gewesen. So jetzt bin ich mit dem gemeckere damit erstmal fertisch ^^. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:43, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das ist ja komisch.. aber naja, soll ja nicht unser problem sein. Wegen den Franzosen wäre es sicherlich machbar, dass die, wenn man denen das erklärt, auch umändern lassen können. Du bist dort ja öfters, also würde ich dich darum bitten, dich darum zu kümmern. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 11:17, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Hadde fein gemacht. Kriegst auch ein Leckerle. Einen geklauten Keks aus dem Almanach. Aber net alles auf einmal aufessen. :P Weil de desch so gut maschst, darfste auch noch so andere Galerien machen. Hast mir da jede Menge Zeit und Arbeit erspart. :) wiher ähmm prussst [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:52, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja was soll ich jetzt schreiben? Ähhmmm stell dir einfach ein riesiges lautes Gebrüll der Freude vor. Spiel Satz und Siesch :) Also mit dem Anti-Schwarzmantel Dingensda wusstest du ja schon, bei Ansem-Xehanort brauchte ich noch drei Runden, weil es mit dem RE-Wechsel net gleich klappte und ich mich einmal im Kommandodeck zu schnell da durchwuselte und mein Vigra überklickte. Danach klappte es. :) So heute in meiner Arbeitszeit gezockt. Jooo :P und ich hab mit Sora die Welt Die Niemals war betreten und durchgezockt. Hab mich da durch jeden Ort heute durchgefightet und dann gegen Xemnas in einer Runde: Ja des stimmt echt jetzt gekämpft und gesiegt. ^^ Dann konnte ich auch endlich mit Riku den Wolkenkratzer der Erinnerung verlassen und traf auf diesen jungen Xehanort und ich brauchte da auch nur eine Runde. Wahr halt wegen der komischen Uhr net so leicht, aber ich habe heute sehr viele Deckkommandos mit der X-Taste benutzt. Dann klappte es auch mal wieder mit den Doppel-Links der Geister und dem RE-Wechsel. Auf jeden Fall hab ich den geplättet. Die anschließende Sequenz war echt klasse, vor allem das eingreifen von Micky und Donald, denn ich hatte schon die Befürchtung gehabt, gegen diesen alten Zausel mit der Glatze antreten zu müssen. Jetzt ist da eine Sequenz im Turm von Yen-Sid und dann müsste ich noch gegen diese Albtraumrüstung kämpfen. Hoffentlich kann ich noch mal vorher abspeichern. He He sicher ist sicher. :) Jeeeaaahhhh Yeeeaaahhh Jaaaaaa..... lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:16, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Na Glückwunsch, hast es fast geschafft.^^ Sowohl der junge Xehanort als auch der Ventusalbtraum sind harte brocken. Xehanort weil man nicht damit rechnet, dass er sich nochmnal heilt und noch schwerer wird und Ventusalbtraum, weil der einfach fies ist. Habe auch öfters verloren. Aber irgendwann haste schon raus wie du reagieren musst und dann packste es halt. Dann haste es auch endlich durch und kannst die letzten Szenen im Spiel anschauen. :) Freut mich das du es endlich geschafft hast. ^^ auch wenn das Spiel schwerer ist als die bisherigen Spiele. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 21:06, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja ^^ er soll einer der Raid Bosse sein. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:18, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hab uns heute noch in der Community bei dem Portal größte Wikis mit eingetragen. Wurde da ja mal langsam Zeit. Da wir aber nur etwas über 1170 Seiten haben, ging das halt nur mit diesem Sternchen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:48, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hab mal was ausprobiert. Sieht ja eigentlich nicht schlecht aus. :) Stört aber doch beim lesen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 09:09, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Counter Also ich hab gestern mal was in dieser Richtung bei mir getestet. Es funzt. Ich bekomme bei mir was angezeigt. Wenn du willst können wir es mal direkt ins Skript übernehmen und deine Vorlage mal testen. Ist aber nicht aus dem Almanach. :) gudde [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:57, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hab es jetzt hinzugefügt und bei mir läuft es. Auf der Hauptseite habe ich es mal jetzt provisorisch hinzugeaddet. Kann man ja noch in einer Vorlage integrieren, damit es auch optisch besser aussieht. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:21, 30. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hi Sum Gerne doch! ^^ DelNorte 07:41, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ursache ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]23px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 08:58, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Sprachlinks Holla ^^ Haben wir doch die Interwiki Links bekommen? Mir war so das ich das eben bei einem Artikel gesehen habe. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:49, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hab es mal ausprobiert. Der link führt zum Keyhole. Aber das wussten wir ja schon. Im französischen Wiki wird zu uns verlinkt, aber leider geht es hier nicht umgekehrt. Hatte es bei Frollo versucht. Geht aber net. Da könnten wir aber auch bei Bedarf eine Weblink-Vorlage machen. Die Verlinkung zum Almanach geht auch nur über die geklaufte Vorlage. ^^ Leider kann da Mira auch nichts daran ändern. Im Moment geht die Verlinkung zu den Franzosen nur über das alte khwikia. Aber das wäre zu verkraften. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:08, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das hatte ich dir doch geschrieben gehabt. Bei uns geht es seit gestern auch. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* :Da fällt mir wegen den Spaniern noch ein, das die zum kingdomhearts play verlinken. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Ja, hab ich net gesehen gehabt. Sorry. <_< Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:01, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Restliche Bilder Mir reicht es jetzt mit diesem lieblichen Server. Funzte gestern Abend net und Heute auch net. :( Wollte noch einige Bilder rüber ziehen, geht halt leider net. Darfst du dann machen. Ich hab auf diesen *@;# -Server keine Lust mehr. Der Typ wo den Server verwaltet, sollte nochmal einen IT-Kurs belegen. Es ist echt ein Witz nur noch. Das Schlimmste ist ja, dass du das auch noch ShardofTruth beibringen musst. Das er net mehr geht. Ich versuch noch mal heute Abend mein Glück. Falls er net mehr geht, kümmerst du dich eben um den restlichen fehlenden Kram. Ende. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:03, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Reg dich net wieder so künstlich auf, du Mimöschen. Der Server ging jetzt mehrere Tage ohne Probleme, so das ich selbs schon dachte er würde wieder normal laufen. Ich fix das und gut ist. Steiger dich doch net dauernd so rein, als wenn das Problem was neues wäre..^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:01, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin kein Mimöschen eher ein Dornröschen :P du Pfeifffe mit drei F's . Übrigens Lady Junkie ist auch im amerikanischen KH-Wiki.net tätig. Kannst da auch mal wegen Bilder mit ihr texten. ^^ Sie macht das jetzt auch mit einem speziellen Programm wie ShardofTruth. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:03, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Navi für Items Also ich hab mal angefangen damit. Aber so wie ich es sehe, fehlt ja bei uns jede Menge davon. Leide hattest du auch im Ami Wiki keine Sprachlinks hinzugefügt, was mir jetzt die Zuordnung erschwert. Bin zwar schon etwas weiter gekommen, aber es fehlt halt noch vieles und ich habe keine offiziellen deutschen Namen dafür. Ich lege die jetzt mal an und mache später auf der Spielwiese weiter. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:15, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bin ich dafür verantwortlich, das überall sprachlinks existieren?^^ Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, aber leider kann ich kein französisch und somit nicht viel weiter helfen. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 18:05, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) WAM bin da auf was interessantes gestoßen (Aua) http://www.wikia.com/WAM?verticalId=&date=&langCode=&searchPhrase=kingdom+hearts [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:33, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sin auf Rang sechs aber der falsche HUB [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Das ist mal was gutes. Das andere alte KH ist uns leider im Vorteil, da es eben mehr Besucher hat und auch schon länger existiert. Ich werde uns iwann mal für das Wiki des Monats anmelden, falls es das noch gibt. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:51, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Jooa des gibt es noch, wird aber nur noch wenig beachtet. Aber dafür das wir erst angefangen haben, sind wir doch schon ganz schön vorne gelandet. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:55, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nochmal wegen dem WAM wir sind da im falschen HUB eingeordnet. Im Moment ist es unter Lifestyle eingeordnet. Es müsste aber unter Video Games eingeordnet werden. Hab aber da auch nichts gefunden wo man sich an jemanden wenden kann. Müsstest mal bei Mira nachfragen. Wahrscheinlich hat dieser FelixKing da bei der Gründung was falsches angegeben gehabt. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 00:11, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) hab mich da gestern abend bereits drm gekümmert. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 05:06, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Interwiki Links English: Hi Sum2k3! I saw the message you left on Kingdom Hearts Wiki in Spanish. The wiki in German with whom we have interwiki links has very few pages and not as active like yours. So there is no problem to create an interwiki link between us. What's more, I just request the interwiki link in the Spanish Central Wikia. Hope that both wikis continue to grow and improve. Regards! Español: Hola Sum2k3! Vi el mensaje que dejaste en Kingdom Hearts Wiki en español. La wiki en aleman con la que tenemos enlaces interwikis tiene muy pocas páginas y no es tan activa como la vuestra. Así que no hay inconveniente de crear un enlace interwiki entre nosotros. Es más, acabo de solicitar el enlace interwiki en la Central de Wikia en español. Espero que ambas wikis continuen creciendo y mejorando. Saludos! SherKH - 8:54, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hab gestern noch in der community für uns ne portal seite erstellt. ist aber mit unserer konkurrenz zusammengelegt worden. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:48, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also wir und die anderen sind da jetzt jeweils als Unterseite angelegt worden. Aktiviert werden kann es nur mit diesen Tabview Tabs. Dann sieht man auch uns. Ich weiß da auch net an wem ich mich da wenden sollte. :/ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:38, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Geht wegen einer Parnterschaft mit dem franz. Wiki..wenn es bei die geht komm mal in chat [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:12, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Die Fusion und ihre negative Auswirkung Hey ich war eben wegen zwei meiner Artikel dort im alten KH Wiki und musste feststellen das die IP's fleißig Trivialeinträge machen. Ich werde mich hier nicht alleine hinstellen und diese dann entfernen. Oder irgendwelchen Müll bearbeiten wie eben beim Diamantenstaub im alten Wiki. Dafür ist mir meine Zeit zu schade. Ansonsten werden die Artikel eben nur für Angemeldete zum bearbeiten sein. Ich werde das mal so beobachten wie es sich auswirkt. Auf jeden Fall bin ich nicht gewillt, irgend einen Kram von irgendwelchen Kiddys andauernd nachzubearbeiten. Das kannst du dann machen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:19, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Das gleiche bei den Bildern. ich werde mich da auch nicht hinstellen, wie eben. hab Axel deswegen mal angeschrieben. Erklären wie hier die Handhabe ist, kannst du ihm ja mal erklären. Leider benutzen alle neuen User nur den Wikia-Style und bei diesem Pop-up Lade-Fenster wird kein Hinweis wie bei uns angezeigt. Liegt halt an Wikia. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:35, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hab ich gesagt, dass du das alles alleine machen sollst? Ich versteh deine künstlichen Probleme mal wieder nicht. Ja, sicher kommen irgendwelche Störenfriede, aber das hatten wir vorher auch schon, und? Diesmal haben wir immerhin mehr Chancen das auch reale Menschen kommen und evtl. auch helfen. Das Axel deinen großen Hinweis nicht gelesen hat, da kann ich ja auch nichts dafür, oder? ...Ich habe schon bei Wikia nachgefragt bzw. gesagt das wir sicherlich einen Helfer bräuchten der uns bei dem Wikia-Skin hilft. Mach dich (oder eher mich) doch nicht bei jeden Problem so verrückt. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:40, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Habe gerade pains Nachricht gelesen.Werde ab sofort beim hochladen von Bildern die Quellen angeben.Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 20:43, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Spielmechanik bei den Chakrams Hey :) Großer :P ich hab mal wieder bei den Chakrams herumgewuselt. Also Beschreibungen gemacht und auch mal so ne Spielmechanik bei Glanz und Gloria erstellt. Wäre mir aber lieber du schaust da mal noch genauer hin. Da wahrscheinlich die Kombos anders benennt werden. Nur zur Info ist aus dem franz. Wiki. Da gab es heute eine IP-Nummer, der da solche Beschreibungen gemacht hat und ich konnte mal wieder net mich zurückhalten. Müssen ja am Ball bleiben. :) Gelle? lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:35, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde überall nochmal drüber schauen bei der Spielmechanik.^^ Weil das was ich teilweise gesehen habe ..naja, das ist kaum notwendig aufzuschreiben. Das ist halt nur eine Zeile und entsprechend lohnt sich sowas eher weniger, wobei das auch die Frage aufwirft, ob wir das überhaupt benötigen.. Aber später mal mehr Gedanken darüber machen. :D Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 21:44, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Zu deiner Info Wir haben jetzt vier Seiten mehr als das alte Kh-Wiki. :) Ich hab noch was interessantes im franz. Wiki gefunden und will das auch haben, also versuchen zu erstellen. Interceptor. Ist ja auch ein spielbarer und damit ein wichtiger Ort. Oder was meinst du dazu? lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:14, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sehr schön, das wir es endlich eingeholt haben. Davon abgesehen das bestimmt noch ca. 20 total kaputte Seiten hier herumlungern (geschätzt) und wir ansonsten auch viele Seiten gelöscht hatten, ist das sehr gut. :) Hast du gut gemacht. ^^ Was Interceptor angeht... Mh, der Artikel sieht recht groß aus, mehr als manche Charakter seiten. xD Du kannst es gerne in Angriff nehmen, dann müssten wir allerdings auch die Black Pearl erstellen, welche die z. B. (noch) nicht haben. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 16:04, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Yeahhh :) Aber ich werde d dann deine Hilfe brauchen. Aber erst mach ich Elizabeth Swann fertig. ^^ Bin da schon dabei. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:07, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ähmm wo kann man das ablesen mit der Besucherzahl? Ist die auch im alten Wiki so niedrig ? [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:10, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das ist nicht direkt ablesbar, aber als admin (oder bürokrat) kann man sich diese Information bei den Einstellungen zusenden lassen (per Mail). Einfach bei "E-Mail" ganz unten da etwas anklicken, kannst auch andere Optionen wählen, aber ich wollte nur diese haben. Kommt nicht immer abends, manchmal auch frühs. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:20, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Ich hab im alten Wiki bei Port Royal mal angefangen die Charaktere zu uns zu verlinken und drüben eine Weiterleitung wie im Keyhole auf den Weltenartikel gemacht. Vielleicht will Axel ja auch so eine Art Tabelle haben. Ich hab es jetzt nur mit der direkten Verlinkung zu uns gemacht. Muss aber mal auf seine Meinung dazu warten. Wenn er nichts dagegen hat, dann werden wir jetzt so nach und nach die Akteure erstmal zu uns verlinken, wenn wir da mehr Infos zu bieten haben. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:32, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut am Ende klappt. Ich muss mich diesbezüglich weiter informieren, wie das mit den Weiterleitungen gehen soll, denn wenn wir einfach von denen zu uns weiterleiten, dann kann jeder Depp das einfach umändern und haben entsprechend die Not alles von dort zu kontrollieren. Mir wäre es ingesamt lieber, wenn der Server direkt zu uns verlinken würde, also wenn man z.b. bei google das andere wiki findet, dass man dann aber trotzdem bei uns raus kommen sollte. Ansonsten wäre ich gegen eine Tabelle, denn das sieht zwar schick aus, aber wer soll den ganzen aufwand leisten? Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 13:08, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ja das hatte ich mir heute auch überlegt mit der Tabelle. Wir können ja nicht zweigleisig fahren. Ich kümmere mich auch lieber hier um die Artikel. Eigentlich wäre es eine Aufgabe für Axel, drüben die Verlinkungen zu uns zu machen. Am besten ist es, du holst dir mal Infos ein, wie es da weitergehen soll. g [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:08, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Also drüben bin ich erstmal soweit mit den Traumfängern fertig. Bis auf einige sind da jetzt alle zu uns verlinkt. Wenn du willst (ähmm wenn de Lust hast) kannste ja die da noch zu uns verlinken. gäähnnn [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:22, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Aber nicht mehr vorm Schlafen gehen. :P Ich schaus mir in der Frühe, also nachm aufstehen mal an. ^^ Gute Arbeit trotzdem bisher. :) Kriegst ein Dutzend virtuelle Kekse von mir. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 23:24, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke, könntest du in den Chat kommen?Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 08:52, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Verlinkungen im Ami Wiki Hey zur Info die Interwiki Links die da heute gemacht hast funzen net. Wird nicht zu uns Verlinkt. War bei den beiden Stäben. Aber keine ahnung warum. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:41, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hab den Fehler gefunden. Thema ist damit erledigt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:50, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich Schlaumeier..^^ Stimmt, haben wir ja als einzige bei uns eingefügt mit den Interwiki Links in den Vorlagen. Danke fürs beheben. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:58, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :ich hab es erst auch net gecheckt. :) Dann ist es mir eingefallen. Man das ist diese verdammte Hitze. Die macht uns alle fertig. mein Kreislauf machte heute auch mal schlapp. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:10, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich war grad duschen und kleb schon wieder. die Hitze is echt der hammer. bin gespannt auf morgen wenn ich zur arbeit darf, gestern und heute war ja nur schule. wenn du probleme mit dem kreislauf hast, dann bleib heim. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:11, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die Korrektur. ^^ Ich hatte die franz. Schreibweise genommen und net mehr ans ändern gedacht. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:48, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:13, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hab ich heute auch schon gemacht. Kann man mit mehreren Seiten machen. Habe die aktuellen Spiele genommen und die wichtigsten Chars... aber dauert halt auch etwas. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 18:17, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Etwas besser ist es ja geworden mit suche. müssen halt mal einen monat abwarten. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:23, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Trennen von einzelnen Gruppen Also du macht es jetzt wie du angefangen hast fertig und ich halte mich da zurück. Sind ja eh net viele und wenn du eh noch die ganzen Berichte bei BBS durch gehen willst, sollte ich dich daher auch net stören. Mir ging halt das ganze hin und her gegen den Strich. Sollten daher in Zukunft uns vorher was überlegen, wie wir wenn sowas noch vorkommt, dann vorgehen. Wird ja in naher Zukunft ja wieder soweit sein. HD1.5 uns so. Ok das war es erstmal von mir. Ich lass dich da mal die Woche in Ruhe damit werkeln. Ich kann eh im Moment nix machen, da andauernd bei mir die Verbindung abstürzt. Ich konzentriere mich daher erstmal auf die noch zu machenden Artikel (Spielwiese). [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 09:52, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal ne Anleitung wegen dem Verschieben. Also wenn de da wie z.B Chip und Chap verschieben willst auf die existente Seite Chip, diese erst löschen und dann verschieben bzw. Weiterleiten. Dann sind bei einem wenigstens die Versionen erhalten. Wenn de damit Probleme hast, gibste halt Bescheid und bloß keine falsche Schüchternheit, ich beiße net sondern fahre nur meine Krallen aus. :P [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:34, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :HD1.5 wird an sich nicht viel neues bringen für uns. Außerdem ist das einzig problematische bei BBS eben, das es drei Hauptcharaktere gibt, die völlige unterschiedliche Geschichten erleben und entsprechend unterschiedliche Einträge in den Berichtne haben. Hoffentlich wird das bei KHIII nicht so problematisch. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 12:45, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich hatte eben Antwort von der Community erhalten gehabt deswegen. Es geht nur im Oasis. Das mit dem Link also Url einfügen hab ich so net probiert gehabt. Das hättest du mir nur mal vernünftig erklären können. Na ja egal jetzt. Ausserdem wie oft warst du schon ausfällig und wütend gewesen. Das war dir da auch egal. Also lass mich auch mal Dampf ablassen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:51, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe dir heute Nacht noch einige fehlende Mediawiki Seiten gemacht, damit die Bedingungen für das Spotlight erfüllt sind. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* :Ähmm Danke für die ....Zensur. Ich hatte es erst net bemerkt. :) Aber ich war gestern echt nur noch gefrustet. Wenn halt mal wieder was bei mir net geht, schreibe ich dich an und du musst dann halt mal schauen. An eventuelle Neue User hatte ich in diesem Moment auch net mehr daran gedacht. Hast Recht, das sieht dann für die echt nicht gut aus. Ich bin eben seit der Umstellung auf die neue Software von Wikia etwas ähmm ärgerlich. Da so einiges nicht mehr so funzt wie früher. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:58, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ähmm es ist etwas passiert. Also im franz. Wiki haben mich drei dort zum Benutzer des Monats vorgeschlagen. Das kann ich doch net annehmen, da ich ja eigentlich nur Links einfüge. Muss mal abwarten, vielleicht bekommt der andere User noch Stimmen. Ansonsten kannste ja mal für den stimmen. Des ist mir echt jetzt etwas peinlich. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:47, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ist doch cool. Warum solltest das net annehmen wollen? Hallo? Das steigert doch nur umso mehr die Verbindung zwischen den Wikis. Und selbst wenn du nur Links einfügst, steigerst du deren WAM-Wert, wodurch im Endeffekt sie mehr Besucher bekommen können (und wir im Endeffekt auch, da mehr Links zu uns führen). Ich werde garnicht dort drüben abstimmen, weil ich nicht wirklich was mache dort. Du wirst es dir schon verdient haben, wenn das so ist. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 16:58, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Oh wow :) Ich bin Benutzer des Monats im franz. Wiki. Echt schon Wahnsinn und ich hätte an so was auch nie gedacht im Leben. Drüben sind die echt ein tolles Team. War ja schon früher mal dort gewesen und hab mich da immer inspirieren lassen. :) Mir gefällt das franz. Wiki eh besser als das amerikanische. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:30, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hintergrundbild Ich brauch dann die Url des Hintergrundbildes. Dann kann ich es mal versuchen. Wenns net klappt muss Gunther ran. Wenn se net will, gibt es auch keine Kekse mehr. :P [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:16, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ok ich versuch es etwas später. Im Moment bin ich zu aufgeregt dazu.^^ Muss erstmal schauen was Gunther da genau wo eingesetzt hatte. Da es einmal eine Kachel weiß gibt und dann dieses Feuerdingensda :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:57, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Es gibt ein Problem mit dem Bild. Ich sehe da keine dateiendung und wenn ich es anklicke will wegen der vollen Url, bekomme ich von meinem Browser was von einem Download geschwafelt. Hattest du das Bild mit dem Theme-Designer hochgeladen? Also im Wikia Skin, dann wundert es mich nämlich nicht mehr. Das Bild braucht für den Monobook eine Dateiendung. So kann ich es zwar auf meinem Pc laden, müsste es aber unter einem neuen Namen dann hochladen. Gunther hatte für das große Bild den Namen hier gewählt Datei:Hintergrund.png . Kannst du des mal unter Datei:Hintergrund Test.png hochladen und wenn es später funzt wird es umbenannt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:24, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Probiere doch mal die Datei:Hintergrund.png mit deinem Hintergrundbild zu füllen und dann lade des nochmal als Datei:Hintergrund Test.png hoch. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:23, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hat sich glaub ich erledigt mit dem ersten Datei, die ist ja über dem Artikelraum gelegt wie im almanch. damit geht es natürlich net. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:34, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Nochmals ikke ^^ Also das was Gunnie eingestellt hat, ist eigentlich ein schwarzer Hintergrund, der mit der Datei:Hintergrund.png dann überdeckt wird und mit der Datei kachel.png irgendwie transparent gemacht wird. Ich habe das nochmal in einem anderen Wiki getestet, leider muss ich auf den Cache warten, den da hab ich nur alles in weiß. Meine alten Aufzeichnungen sind leider weg. Ich versuch das erstmal in dem anderen Wiki hinzubekommen. Wenns net klappt muss da Gunnie dran, aber nur wenn die das dann auch hinreichend erklärt, damit auch Laien was damit anfangen können. Ansonsten lassen wir es so wie es zur Zeit ist. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:11, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Gugge mal ''gelöschter Link und lösch dann bitte diesen Link. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:47, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Damit dann das Ganze nach was aussieht, brauchen wir ein anderes Logo für den Monobook. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:48, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das mit dem Logo stimmt wohl. Insgesamt haut das aber so nicht hin wie ich es mir vorstelle irgendwie, auch wenn es erstmal gut aussieht. ^^ mh, ma gucken. Vielleicht wirklich gunni anheuern dafür. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:33, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Also so wie im Oasis bekomme ich es nicht hin. Da ist zwar ne Transparenz vorhanden, die aber nur den Artikelraum betrifft. Im Monobook wäre es die ganze Seite und das sah gestern schon verheerend aus. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt wie ich meine Benutzer Icons bei einem schwarzen Hintergrund wieder sichtbar bekomme. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:20, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE:Promodingensda An Foppes hatte ich gar net mehr gedacht. Stimmt er hilft da auch der Game-Pedia. Gut dass du mir auch Bescheid gegeben hast wegen dem alten Wiki. Ich wollte da heute weitermachen. Kann ich mir jetzt ja ersparen :=D [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:26, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Die Schwerter von drüben könne wir eigentlich vergessen. Sind nur die Hauptcharaktere und die von der Org die man vielleicht doch erstmal so übernehmen sollte. Ich schau aber trotzdem nochmal nach. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:39, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Aber bei den Hauptcharaktere nur die wo wir eh noch net bearbeitet hatten, aus Zeitgründen. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* ::Bei den Weltenartikeln werde ich mal diese Woche nur die Ortsnamen rüber schreiben oder auch so wie letztes mal in einem Text dann machen. Das kann später dann nochmals überarbeitet werden. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Ich hatte bei drei Welten schon was gemacht gehabt. Die letzte war der Fluss der Nostalgie, da hab ich es etwas in Fließtext geschrieben. Zumindest sollte es so sein. :) Ich geh die alle erst nochmal durch und mach dann ne Liste was ich net schaffe, wo du dann in unser Wiki übernehmen kannst. Pfeiffenkopp :P [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:49, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Sieht soweit schon mal gut aus. Die restlichen Welten sind eigentlich nur noch die von KHII und BBS wo ich nochmal durchgehe. Dann sind wir eigentlich fertig. Die Hauptcharaktere wie Naminé und Kairi könnten wir auch über unsere Versionen erst einmal wieder übernehmen. Mach ich aber morgen. Muss auch wieder früh aufstehen. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:42, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hab grad nochmal nach den neuen HUB-Wert geschaut. Kommen langsam wieder nach oben. Sind heute unter den ersten 2000. 1935 ist der heutige Rang, damit sind wir etwa noch 300 Zähler hinter unserem besten Ergebnis. Denke aber das es doch so langsam flutscht. :D [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 19:01, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hauptseite Hallo Sum2k3! Foppes hat gemeint, ihr bräuchtet etwas Unterstützung bei der Gestaltung eurer Hauptseite (im Wikia-Skin). Ich hab da in meiner Werkstatt auf Basis der Spalten-Formatierungs-Tags sowie der bisherigen Gestaltung eurer Hauptseite einen ersten Entwurf zusammengebastelt. Vorlagen und Grafiken sind lediglich der Einfachheit wegen nicht enthalten. Was man meiner Meinung nach noch ändern könnte: News und Artikel des Monats ggfs. untereinander parken, damit es nicht so gequetscht wirkt und Platz nach unten ist ja noch. Gebt mir einfach mal Bescheid, was ihr so davon haltet, wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt oder sonst was ist :) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:32, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Hey El Bosso ^^ also deine Bastelstube sieht doch schon mal ganz vielversprechend aus. Mit dem ADM und den News untereinander zu setzen bin ich auch dafür. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:38, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Hey, vielen dank für deine schnelle Arbeit. Also allgemein ist die Hauptseite derzeitig, also in dieser Art, nur übergangsweise. Bisher konnten wir uns selbst leider nicht wirklich groß einigen für Vorschläge, etc. Entsprechend konnten wir auch kein ordentliches Design erstellen. Dein erster Vorschlag sieht schonmal besser aus als unsere bisherige Hauptseite. ^^ Nun zu ein paar Vorschlägen, die ich bereits in der Vergangenheit hatte: ::#Ich bin derzeitig auch nicht mehr so zufrieden mit den Kategorien auf der Hauptseite, die passen nicht so ganz herein. ::#Es gibt noch ein paar weitere weniger bekannte und auch weniger relevante Spiele der Serie, ebenso wie Neuauflagen, welche ich alle irgendwie gerne auch auf der Hauptseite unterbringen würde. Die Neuauflagen der Spiele sind in sofern wichtig, da im September eine Neuauflage herauskommt, welche gleichzeitig eine Kompilation ist und Spielinhalte enthält, welche vorher noch nicht in Europa erhältlich waren. ::#Nachrichten will ich in Zukunft durch Blogbeiträge ersetzen, da Blogs kommunikativer sind und am Ende sogar persönlich geschrieben werden können, was mir besser gefällt. ::#Ich fände persönlich fände es "hübscher", wenn die Spiele über die volle breite gehen, wäre das sinnvoll? ::Das ist erstmal das, was mir wieder in Kopf kommt. Ich möchte mich auch schonmal für deine Hilfe bedanken. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 16:31, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::PS: Wir würden gerne das Design im Oasis-Skin auch im Monobook-Skin verwenden, kannst du uns da ebenfalls behilflich sein? :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 16:34, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::ich hab es jetzt zwar hin bekommen, aber die transparenz müsste man noch mal erhöhen, aber wie? Gibt da keine große Hilfe für den Monobook in Wikia. Zumindest hab ich nichts gefunden, was mir weiter hilft. So wie ich es jetzt habe stört nur das ganze Muster des Hintergrundbildes, den Artikelraum. Schließlich will man ja was bearbeiten können. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:15, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Wie ihr inhaltlich bei der Hauptseite vorgehen wollt, was ihr wo hinpackt usw. sei ganz euch überlassen, da ihr als Kingdom Hearts Experten am besten wisst, was wichtig ist. Ich möchte euch lediglich helfen, das Ganze in eine passende, gut übersichtliche Struktur zu bringen ;) ::::Zu Sum2k3s 3. Punkt: Die Idee mit den Blogs finde ich auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee. Lädt neue Besucher auf jeden Fall eher zur Mitarbeit ein, als "statische" News. ::::Zu SUm2k3s 4. Punkt: Ich würde eher davon abraten, da über die volle Breite zu gehen (zumindest im oberen Bereich, wenn überhaupt). Was ich mir alternativ vorstellen könnte (sofern die Anzahl der Spiele keine Primzahl ist :) -> Die Spiele in der rechten Leiste vertikal auflisten (entweder zwei oder drei pro Reihe, je nachdem). Nur so als Idee. ::::Wie das ganze dann parallel in Monobook aussieht, könnt ihr ja hier sehen. ::::Zum separaten Design in Monobook bieten wir von unserer Seite an sich keinen Support an, da es im Ermessen der einzelnen User liegt, diesen zu verwenden, und er auch nur von einer sehr sehr kleinen Zahl verwendet wird. Das einzige, wozu ich in der Hinsicht raten kann, ist eine Kombination aus CSS-Wissen und Tools für den Browser, die das Manipulieren von Quelltext direkt im Browser ermöglichen. Damit sollte es eigentlich kein Problem sein, dort alles entsprechend anzupassen ;) ::::Gruß ::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:21, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Schade, naja, ein Versuch war es wert. ;) Könntest du das mit den Spielen am Rand zeigen wie das aussehen könnte? Was die Primzahl angeht.. keine Sorge, es sind zwar 7 gelistet, aber eigentlich müssten wir schon 8 auflisten (es ist noch nicht draußen, aber es kommt irgendwann und ist auch bestätigt). Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 07:55, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Ich hab meine Bastelseite mal entsprechend umgebaut und die Spiele am Rand geparkt. Nur zum Vergleich dasselbe nochmal mit 3 Elementen in einer Tabellenreihe darunter. Entsprechend könnte man nun natürlich wieder ein anderes Element nach rechts schieben, falls die rechte Spalte zu lang werden sollte. :Gruß :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 11:37, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :P.S.: Ich persönlich finde, dass man den Text der Spieletitel besser lesen kann, wenn man den text-shadow-style weglässt :) ::Da muss ich dir Recht geben. :) Der Schatten im Text stört. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:46, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, sieht schon schicker so aus. Ich würde dann auch die obere Variante, also mit 2 Spielen pro Reihe, besser finden. Besonders bei Chain of Memories oder Birth by Sleep, also längeren Titeln, wirkt alles sehr gequetscht. Dann würde ich auch das Bild des Monats lieber wieder in der Mitte halten, denn das kann unterschiedliche breite annehmen, und in der Mitte wäre es eben besser, da es dann sich mehr entfalten kann. Der Chat, Partner und CleanUp könnten dort bleiben, wobei ich fast der Meinung bin, den CleanUp sogar wegzulassen, denn diesen ordentliche in "Szene" zu setzen ist auch eher schwierig, da ich nicht weiß, was ich groß für Text verwenden sollte, außer halt, dass der Artikel dringend verändert werden sollte. Außerdem kann, denke ich, die rechte Seite auch ein wenig kleiner gemacht werden. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 12:00, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::PS: ich wollte auch mal PS schreiben. :P Äh, nein, quatsch. Ich würde wohl auch einen Countdown einführen wollen, so wie es bei der Narutopedia oder dem Final Fantasy Almanach vorhanden ist, falls er nicht gebraucht werden würde, kann man ihn ja einfach mit verschwinden lassen. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 12:12, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Jo, dann knüppel ich euch den Code aus meinem Bastelwiki gerne auf eure Hauptseite, sobald ihr mir grünes Licht gebt - oder ihr macht es selbst... sofern ihr euch das zutraut, muahahahahusthust... pardon ;) ::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:02, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::Das zu übernehmen sollte jetzt nicht das Problem sein, denke ich. Bei der Vorschau wurde mir allerdings die rechte Spalte darunter angezeigt, anstatt halt auf der rechten Seite. Abgesehen davon weiß ich nicht, ob da noch irgendein zusätzlicher Kniff erledigt werden müsste, deshalb überlasse ich das lieber dir. ..Achja, wegen der Schattierung in der Schrift, wenn es stört, kann es weg. Ich habs damals nicht hingemacht, daher ist es auch egal wenn es weg ist. :P .. ansonsten noch vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 13:06, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Jut, hab euch die Hauptseite umgestellt, sollte jetzt alles passen und ihr könnt euch da gerne weiterhin austoben. Falls ihr irgendwo konkret Hilfe brauchen solltet, wisst ihr ja, wie ihr mich erreichen könnt ;) Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 14:35, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Anzeige Problemchen Hey ;) Maestro kannst du das mal Top/most_visited für mich überprüfen? In anderen Wikis funzt das, aber seit heute Nacht bekomme ich nichts mehr angezeigt. Nur noch eine leere Seite. Wenn es bei dir auch so ist, dann hat das Wiki hier ne Macke. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:02, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Lady Junky hat nochmals wegen der Fusion gefragt. Kannst du da mal bei Wikia etwas Dampf machen?. Wir müssten ja das wichtigste haben. Ansonsten kannste ja mal nachschauen ob es noch wichtiges drüben im alten Wiki gibt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:09, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wofür das meist angeschaute zeug gut sein soll. Aber es funktioniert bei mir auch nicht. Was die Fusion angeht, kann ich das gerne in die Wege leiten, ich wüsste nichts was noch fehlt, jedenfalls hab ich nichts gefunden; im Prinzip hab ich eh nur darauf gewartet ein OK von dir zu bekommen. ^^ Werde Foppes also bescheid geben, dann sollte das bald erledigt sein. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 12:31, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :*zu dem ersten:Das ist zum kontrollieren welche Seiten am meisten angeklickt werden. Nur hier geht es seit heute Nacht nicht mehr. In anderen wikis funzt es aber . ich habs getestet. :* zum zweiten: Dann steht dem wirklich nichts mehr im weg. also fusion. ^^ Kannst ja mal auch wegen diesem problemchen mal nachfragen, an was es hier liegt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:42, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Also Foppes hat geantwortet, er wird in beiden Wikis eine Notiz anbringen, damit alle Benutzer bescheid wissen. Die Fusion soll dann am 22. Juli stattfinden. Ok, ich hätte ihn eig auch vorhin fragen können, aber mach ich jetz noch wegen der Liste. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 13:28, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Oki ^^ Dann wäre das eine schon mal abgeklärt. Falls du was wegen diesem Problemchen erfährst, gib dann mal Bescheid. Denn das interessiert mich doch, warum es hier auf einmal nicht mehr geht. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:53, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Frut mich das es die gefällt. Muss nur noch auf die andere Tabellenform angepasst werden. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:15, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Schade das ich so einen lahmen PC hab....ich würde gern selber mal KHx spielen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:15, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Etwas Werbung machen kann nie schaden Ich hab jetzt mal bei einigen Profilen von mir mal so was wie eine Werbung für hier gemacht. Ob es was hilft??....aber einen versuch ist es ja immer wert. Mach mal dann demnächst deinen Blog fertig. Bin da ja mal echt gespannt, was du da so reinschreibst. Den anderen Diskussionsfaden hab ich wieder entfernt, da dir Arkondi ja bereits geantwortet hatte, also nicht überrascht sein. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:18, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Werbung kann nie schaden, und helfen wird es am Ende eh, denn der WAM-Wert liest ab, wieviele fremde Seiten auf unser Wiki verlinken. Also entsprechend steigt unser WAM-Wert und auf dauer irgendwie auch unsere Besucherschafft. Der Blog ist eigentlich bereits fertig, dass ist der letzte den ich schrieb, wobei ich auch fast einen neuen verwenden könnten, aber der würde sich nicht lohnen. Sum2k3 88.73.252.70 12:30, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Versuch halt noch deine Begeisterung für diese Spiele mit einzubauen. Die Umsetzung von Disney-Geschichten, die ja auch genial ist. Zumindest hat mich das fasziniert. Irgendwie muss es gelingen auch jüngere noch anzusprechen und sie dafür zu begeistern. Das fehlt da irgendwie noch. Ansonsten ist ja so alles über uns erhalten. P.S. Was haste denn mit deinem PC gemacht? Ich weiß.. ich weiß ..ich bin wieder zu neugierig. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:30, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab dir was auf ICQ geschrieben. Wenn es für dich möglich ist, ruf es mal ab. Geht um einen eingetragenen Wiki Index. Ich hab mich bei denen mal angemeldet und mir eine Sandbox gemacht. Dort könnten wir auch unser Projekt vorstellen. Kannst ja mal bescheid geben, wenn es dich interessiert. oki ^^ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 00:50, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Features Bitte mach das wieder rückgängig. Ich hab eh genug probleme mit dem Laden. Das verzögert bei mir die ladezeiten enorm. ausserdem sieht das unschön aus. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:48, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Sowas ist vielleicht für ein Wiki wie Glee geeignet, aber hier sieht das einfach nur dämlich aus. ^^ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:51, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ich hab das wieder rückgängig gemacht. :) Aber noch was anderes eingestellt. Jetzt kannst du neben einer Umfrage auch eine Top-Ten Liste erstellen. Ich schau mal wie das gemacht wird, da ich es selber auch nur einmal verwendet hatte. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:07, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich war eigentlich der Meinung, dass es schon sinnvoll sein kann, da somit Benutzer Kommentare zu den Artikeln lassen können. Auch war ich der meinung, das wäre eh nur im Oasis-Skin, nicht im Monobook-Skin.. Aber gut, müssen wir halt darauf verzichten, bis du dir endlich mal was besseres zugelegt hast. Was die Top-Ten angeht.. naja, lohnt sich nicht wirklich, wenn wir keine Benutzer groß hier haben.^^ Dazu müssen wir erstmal mehr Benutzer hier anschaffen. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:53, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich hatte das gestern mal in einem anderen Wiki gesehen gehabt und es sieht halt einfach unschön aus, wenn Kommentare unter dem Artikel erscheinen. Eigentlich sind die Dissen doch ausreichend dafür. Und je mehr Kommentare, desto längere Ladezeiten. Da hatte ich schon deswegen einen Disput in der Community gehabt. Das gleiche Problem habe ich ja auch auf Last Fm. Der Lazy-Load verzögert alles, wenn er überhaupt bei mir geht. Vielleicht später mal wenn ich wieder was gescheites hab (PC).^^ Bei der Nachrichtenfunktion wäre ich ja bereit mich umstimmen zu lassen. Nur funzt die bei meinem Firefox nicht. Ich kann da nicht antworten. Die Top-Ten funzen nur im Oasis. Leider. Aber die Umfrage kannst du auch im MB machen. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:18, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Umfrage: Welchen Charakter findet ihr aus dem Kingdom Hearts Wiki am Besten? Sora Riku Aqua Ventus Keinen Weiß nicht Die Top-Ten funktioniert auf die gleiche Weise. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Sorry hatte es zu spät gesehen dass du dort jetzt Charaktere eingetragen hattest. :) So bekommst du aber dann nicht mehr den anderen Style angezeigt. Wenn du sie aber jetzt auch mit der gleichen Farbe wie die anderen Charaktere machen willst, mache ich mal die drei Änderungen von mir in diesem Bereich rückgängig. War erst erstaunt wegen der IP-Nummer und hatte es zu spät gesehen dass es von dir war. ^^ Oki bis denne lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:44, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Hätte mich auch mal einlocken sollen. Sind 36 Bearbeitungen die nicht auf mein Konto gehen. xD Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 13:29, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja hättest du :P aber zu spät mein Lieber. Hattest mich erst damit erschreckt gehabt. :) lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:58, 15. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Accessoire Die restlichen machste selber. :) Da stören wir uns net gegenseitig. Ich muss jetzt eh mal was privates erledigen. Komm dann mal heute abend wieder hier rein. bb [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:09, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Schade, ich hatte gehofft du hilfst mir da ein wenig mehr. :P Na gut. Mal schauen was ich so hinbekomme. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 13:17, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Die Beschreibungen kann ich machen, wenn du die nicht von den Amerikanern willst. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:42, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du die originalen deutschen Beschreibungen bekommst, gern. ^^ Aber keine selbst übersetzten, bitte. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:05, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Neee :D ich meinte da jetzt das Aussehen beschreiben...[[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 19:22, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Achso, na dann sags doch. :P Ja, kannst gern machen. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:28, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Kein Problem. Ich habs ja schnell für dich noch gemacht. ^^ Aber surf net soviel während der arbeit, net das du noch Ärger deswegen bekommst. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:49, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ist auch Supii ^^ dass das so mit Hayabus in Ordnung ist. Den hab ich heute Nacht noch so aus Lust und Laune gemacht. Die Franzosen haben ihn halt nur als Gegnerartikel. Aber vielleicht macht ja mal Lady Junky daraus auch noch ein Charakterartikel.^^ lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:52, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaube Hayabusa hatten wir auch mal als eigenen Artikel, oder wenigstens die Idee, da es sich nicht gelohnt hätte damals. Aber da wir mittlerweile über alle Lebewesen einen Artikel machen, schadet das ja nicht mehr. Haste gut gemacht. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 10:54, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Betrifft das Kingdom Fanon Wiki Hey ich hab dir auf ICQ einen interessanten Link geschickt. Möchte mal deine Meinung dazu lesen. Hier ist er auch nochmal. klicke mal druff Du machst die Arbeit und der klaut alles. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:51, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Das hat man nun davon. :( Ich hab mal einen Hinweis auf diese geklaute Vorlage eingefügt. Der Typ hat eh mehrere Socken Accounts. Mario 13 aus dem Mario Wiki hatte schon solche Probleme mit dem gehabt. Wenn du aber damit einverstanden sein solltest, habe ich nichts gesagt. Kannst ihm ja dann auch andere Vorlagen von uns anbieten. Leider ist mein Englisch zu schlecht, sonst hätte ich den gerne über den Spezial Kontakt gemeldet. Der gehört global gesperrt. Die sollten den mit seinen anderen Accounts mal über einen Checkuser überprüfen. Sollte ich aber bei dem gesperrt werden, wegen dem Hinweis höre ich sofort bei Wikia auf. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:35, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde es melden, da er wenigstens Fragen könnte, auch wenn wir unsere Inhalte jeden frei zur Verfügung stellen. Warum solltest du denn deswegen gesperrt werden? Sei nicht immer so dramatisch.^^ Ich wurde schon mal grundlos gesperrt. Vor einem Jahr. Damals hatte ich mich über den Spezial Kontakt darüber beschwert. Dauerte trotzdem ein viertel jahr bis das rückgängig gemacht wurde. heute klaut der Vorlagen und morgen dann ganze Artikel. Ich finde das nicht mehr so schön. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:58, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Wegen dem frei zur verfügung stellen. da muss er auch die Quelle angeben. ich gehe ja auch net in den almanach und klaue bei katzi alle kh artikel ^^ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* :Also das Tut mir sehr Leid und würde Vorschlagen, das dieses, also meins ein Partner Wiki vom Kingdom Hearts Wiki wird, das würde zu dem sehr Schön für mich sein. Ich bin Begeisteter Kingdom Hearts Fan und denk schon fleißig über eigene Spiele und Characktere nach. Ixarixas (Diskussion) 15:20, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Memo an mich Gegnervorlage nochmal anschauen bezüglich "Charakter" und "Gegner", muss geändert werden, da alle Gegner auch als Charaktere gelistet werden. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 12:30, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gleich uf de Finger klopp. .P es funzert. hab es ausprobiert. Ob ich dir jetzt noch ein Meersalzeis gebe muss ich mir überlegen. schleck ^^ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:05, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Hey, immerhin hab ich das angeleiert das wir endlich die Bilder ordentlich angezeigt bekommen..^^ Mach mal lieber das die Transparent werden und keinen weißen Hintergrund haben. :P Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 06:28, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Sei froh Spatzl ^^ dass ich mir das vorher durchgelesen hem und dann den Link als Monobook Seite hinzugefücht hem. Dafür klaue ich mir auch dein Eis. ^^ lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:47, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Menü-Texturen Alle Dateien in Kingdom Hearts II sind auf etwas komplizierte Weise gepackt und nicht so einfach aus der iso zu extrahieren, das gilt insbesondere für die Texturen aller animieren Menüs, Hilfsbildschirme, Anzeigen, Spielbeschreibungen etc. und noch einmal insbesondere (obendrauf) für die deutsche Version, da die vorhandenen Entpacker fast alle auf die Final Mix Version abgestimmt sind. Die einfachste Möglichkeit, sich solche Dinge zu besorgen ist, wenn man den Emulator mit texmod laufen lässt, welches in der Lage ist, Texturen jeder beliebigen DirectX9 Anwendung abzuspeichern. Da muss man sich ein bisschen reinfriemeln, im Grunde ist es allerdings nicht schwer. Leider gibt es auch hier ein Problem, denn auf Grund diverser Speicherplatzsparmaßnahmen lädt die PS2 Texturen nie im Ganzen, sprich, man muss immer sehen, was man speichern möchte. Deshalb haben die folgenden Bilder ein paar Lücken, nämlich da, wo im Spiel nichts abgerufen wird. --ShardofTruth (Diskussion) 18:26, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) http://i794.photobucket.com/albums/yy230/ShardofTruth/Other%20KH%20stuff/KHIIDEIcons.png http://i794.photobucket.com/albums/yy230/ShardofTruth/Other%20KH%20stuff/MogryMenuumlTextur.png :Shard, ich danke dir vielmals. :) Das klingt tatsächlich ein wenig kompliziert und ich hoffe, dass ich es eigentlich garnicht weiter anwenden muss. Danke. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 18:32, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Facebook-Seite Hallo Sum2k3, hallo Pain88 (die hier bestimmt und hoffentlich mitliest ;) Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, "kümmere" ich mich u. a. um all die Social Media Geschichten, die Wikia Wikis betreffen und versuche ein bisschen Anreize und Möglichkeiten auszuprobieren, um das Engagement in der Richtung weiter auszubauen und zu fördern. Ein Schritt ist momentan, Wikia Wikis auf Facebook besser erkenntlich zu machen und so zu zeigen, dass sie Teil des weltweit größten Netzwerkes aus kollaborativ veröffentlichten Inhalten sind. Das sieht dann in etwa so beim Final Fantasy Almanach, so beim Game of Thrones Wiki oder so bei der Narutopedia aus. Sprich: URL + entsprechendes Wikia Hub Logo im unteren rechten Eck des Cover-/Titelbildes. Falls ihr damit einverstanden seid, gebt mir einfach kurz Bescheid, ggfs. mit Link zum Bild, das ihr verwenden möchtet. Ich hab die entsprechende Photoshop-Vorlage bei mir rumliegen und würde das dann für euch passgerecht zurechtbasteln. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:26, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) P.S.: Ich war mal so frei und habe euch auf unserer Social Media Übersichtsseite aufgenommen ;) :Zu oben ^^ yeah ich lese immer bei meinem Kollegen und Freund mit. :) Erstmal Danke für das Anlegen auf dieser Social-Seite. Wegen dem Bild, da muss Sum mal schauen. Ich kann da im Moment mit gar nichts dienen. Mit dem Einverständnis ist bei mir eh alles klaro klärchen ^^ und ich denke auch bei Sum. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:41, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Hätte ich gewusst, dass es soetwas gibt, hätte ich mich schon längst an euch gewendet, um unsere Möglichkeiten zur Auffindung weiter zu verbessern. ^^ Definitiv eine gute Sache und bin ich sehr dafür, demnach danke für das hinzufügen der social-Seite. :) Was das Titelbild bei Facebook angeht, würde ich am ehesten zu Datei:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png tendieren und werde es dann nachträglich einfügen. Bisher habe ich es irgendwie immer versäumt ein Bild dafür zu benutzen. Wenn mir irgendwann ein besseres Bild in die Hände fallen sollte, soll ich mich dann wieder melden, damit du das einfügen kannst? Nochmals schönen dank. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:33, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich muss zugeben, es ist nicht immer ganz einfach, jeden Wikianer und sämtliche Wikis auf bestimmte bzw. alle Möglichkeiten aufmerksam zu machen, die zur Verfügung stehen, auch wenn wir regelmäßig versuchen, dezent und nicht nervig übertrieben darauf hinzuweisen. Die Übersichtsseite ist bspw. auch immer im Blog-Footer verlinkt, der im Idealfall stets am Ende von Mitarbeiter-Blogs zu finden ist, bspw. bei den Beiträgen zum Food Fight ;) :::Freut mich jedenfalls, dass euch die Idee zusagt. Ich habe euch hier und hier mal zwei Vorschläge mit leicht unterschiedlichen Bildausschnitten gemacht. Aufgrund des Formats des Coverbildes, sieht man leider immer irgendwie ein paar Haare hervorstehen, nur ein halbes Gesicht oder irgendetwas ist doof verdeckt. Ich hoffe, ich habe die Ausschnitte einigermaßen akzeptabel getroffen. Ansonsten melden ;) :::Und ja, wenn ihr mal ein anderes Bild haben möchtet, gebt mir einfach Bescheid. :::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 09:16, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey, das ging ja fix. :) Und klar, kann ich verstehen. Es gibt etliche Wikis hier bei Wikia, da kann man nicht immer alle erreichen. Ich meinte das auch eher auf uns bezogen, weil ich von dieser Social-Seite vorher noch nix gehört oder gesehen hatte. Ich werde mich für das zweite Entscheiden, da dort weniger abgetrennte Körperteile zu finden sind. ^^ Vielen Dank. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 09:33, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Tu mir mal ein Gefallen Hey ich weiß im Moment nicht was mit dem letzten Log-In los ist. Angeblich war ich heute morgen eingeloggt so um kurz vor sieben, was aber nicht sein kann, da ich schon auf der Arbeit war. Ich habe mich heute ausgeloggt und bleibe das für heute auch. Schau mal morgen früh nach, ob ich da wieder eingeloggt sein sollte. Wenn ja, hat jemand meinen Account geknackt, kann aber auch wieder ein Bug sein, wie am Samstag. Bin mit einem Test Account jetzt hier. Painchen88 (Diskussion) 17:30, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Du hast heute auch ein paar Bearbeitungen durchgeführt bzw auch etwas gelöscht. Keine Ahnung, hab auf sowas noch nie geachtet. Deine letzte Bearbeitung war bei der Vorlage Bildzitat. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 18:51, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Liegt wieder an Wikia. Der Testaccount zeigt auch nur ein Log-In vom letzten Jahr an. Also wie am letzten Samstag. Ich war nämlich erst echt schockiert und dachte dass mein Account geknackt wäre. Weil Sasori schon so was in der Art geäußert hatte, das sowas schon bei mehreren Usern vorgekommen wäre. Ich hab jedenfalls mein Passwort geändert. Andernfalls fange ich halt wieder bei Null an. oki ^^ bis denne Painchen88 (Diskussion) 21:05, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Wenn der wirklich geknackt worden wäre, dann hätte man die Daten wieder bekommen können, sofern du nachweisen kannst, dass es dein Account ist. Man kann deine Bearbeitungen nicht einfach entfernen. :P Also keine Sorge, alles in Ordnung. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 06:08, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Also die Begrüßung kommt zwar, aber verzögert. Wenn du Heute in den Chat kannst, wäre es net schlecht. Ich kann leider nicht. Ich fliege andauernd wegen der schlechten Verbindung raus. Kannst ja später mal ne Kurzfassung geben. :) tschüssele [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:46, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Supiii ^^ Heute kam die Versandbestätigung. Hoffentlich kommt die erst um 15:30 das ich das Spiel abfangen kann. Muss nur noch die PS3 holen, wollte ich eh morgen machen. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:28, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hab ich leider auch erst heute bekommen.^^ Voll doof. Wollte heute eigentlich schon zocken. :( Aber na gut.^^ Ich empfehle dir, kauf eine mit 500GB speicherplatz. Ich habs bereue es mir eine mit nur 12gb speicherplatz gekauft zu haben. Ich muss iwann nachrüsten und das kostet 50 € :/ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 16:30, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hab meine Bestellung storniert und vorhin bei gamestop gekauft. ^^ Bin am Wochenende wohl nicht soviel da. xD Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:24, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ist es preiswerter bei gamestop? wegen der notizen klaro wenn ich es habe und spielen kann, mach ich mir dann auch welche :) aber ich zocke diesmal nur auf anfänger [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 19:34, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin eh dafür die Hp als Lp zu benennen. :) Du hast also schon dein Spiel!!! Nicht übel....ich muss halt noch abwarten. Ich weiß jetzt auch net wann die anliefern, da ich morgen auch wieder bis 15:00 Uhr arbeiten muss und wann ich dann nach Hause komme. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 19:56, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Erstemal Yucheeeeeeeh ^^ ich hem das Spiel und hem mir heit aach die Ps3 geholt. Hat auch 500Gb Speicher. Ich werd mal am WE dann mal reinschnuppern. :) Danach kommt mein verfluchter PC dran. Wieder mal ein nervtötendes Update, was meinen PC mal wieder total lahmlegt. Ich kann das Wort Update echt net mehr ertragen. Nützen tut dieser ganze Unsinn eh keinem. Hat man ja jetzt bei Vodafone gesehen. Mit dem Spiel werd ich mir aber Zeit lassen. Diesmal wird erforscht was es zu erforschen gibt. Kein Druck mehr wegen Berichte und dergleichen. Mein Bearbeitungszähler ist mir auch dabei egal. So Update ist feertig und PC schreit nach Neustart. Im Vergleich zu meinem anderen, ist der seit ich dieses dämliche Programm von Y... drauf hatte nur noch Müll. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:24, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) HD1.5 Ich hab da mal diese Weiterleitung gelöscht, falls du den Verschollen im Dschungel zurück verschieben musst. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:56, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe es mal wieder auf den Tiefen Dschungel zurück verschoben. Ich glaube du solltest mal einen Gang zurück schrauben. ^^ Uns hetzt doch keiner. Ich halte mich da eh zurück, kannst also in Ruhe daran gehen. :D Ich war verwundert, als das Logo der Welt aufkam stand halt Verschollen im Dschungel, im Bericht steht aber weiterhin Tiefer Dschungel. <_< Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 07:10, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hab mir gerade überlegt, ob wir auch so ein Forum wie die Amerikaner machen sollten. Forum:Notizen HD1.5 und da erstmal alles notieren. Ich war auch erst einmal verwundert, wie du das auf den neuen namen verschoben hattest, hab schon geglaubt die hätten alles neu benannt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 08:58, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Können wir machen. Weiß aber nicht in wie weit wir das genau benutzen sollten. Also ob alle Infos da rein sollten, was ich eher weniger gut fände. Aber anderseits kann man so genau die Infos nicht trennen was neu und was alt ist. Mir jedenfalls fällt es schwer. Was die namen der Welten angeht, scheinen die im Intro (also eher unter dem Logo) des Öfteren falsch geschrieben zu werden, war beim Wunderland auch der Fall. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 10:20, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ok das heißt, du machst dann alles was an neuen Infos wirklich hinzu kommt.^^ Ich halte mich da jetzt zurück, sonst gibt es nur ein Chaos. Ist ja echt verwirrend. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღ Painchen88']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:26, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Twitter-Account Ahoi! Wollte dich nur kurz informieren, weil mir das zufällig aufgefallen ist: Im Profiltext eures Twitter-Accounts scheint noch die alte Domain des Wikis verlinkt zu sein ;-) Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:07, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Oh, vielen Dank fürs aufmerksam machen. Hatte ich gar nicht mehr im Sinn. Habs nun geändert. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 15:18, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC)